


The Common Touch

by Andraste



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: farscapefriday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-19
Updated: 2003-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rygel has learned something from Durka. Drabble for the 'weapons' challenge at Farscape Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Common Touch

Before the coup, Rygel XVI never sullied himself with any tool heavier than a paintbrush. He certainly never killed with his own hands. A Dominar destroys his enemies with intangible words and gestures. He had never expected to cut off somebody's head, yet there is an unexpected satisfaction in it. Rygel learned much from Durka, and not all of the lessons were unwelcome. When he returns home, it will be as one who rules by right of strength as well as heredity.

Before, he believed that weapons were for peasants. Now he sees that they are for warriors like himself.


End file.
